Dealing With Jealous Anorexic Female Homosexuals
by Roxius
Summary: Another 'The World Ends With You' fic because I love the game so much. Neku, Shiki and Eri go on a trip to Shibuya together. But...why the hell is Eri so mad at Neku, anyway? NekuXShikiXEri. onesided Shoujo ai. Please R & R! Takes place after the game.


Neku glared at Eri, Eri glared at Neku, and Shiki just stood between them and sighed heavily. A week after Neku returned to life, Shiki had decided it was a good idea to introduce her two best friends to one another. Unfortunately, Eri's mood turned sour the moment the idea of Neku being Shiki's boyfriend entered her mind. For some reason...she found herself jealous of Neku.

Now, as part of Shiki's plan, all three of them were going to take a trip into Shibuya. As they currently sat on the bus together, Shiki could feel her two friends' glaring daggers at each other from over her head. 'Dammit...why can't these two get along? I just want them to be friends...' Shiki thought miserably. While Eri wanted Shiki all to herself, Neku only acted annoyed so he could feel better about himself.

Once the bus finally reached its destination of Shibuya's scramble crossing, Shiki wasted no time in rushing out onto the sidewalk. Eri and Neku soon followed, their attitudes still as pissy as ever. "So...where are we going again, Eri?" Shiki asked quickly. Eri turned to her friend and, putting on a big smile, replied, "C'mon, Shiki! We're going to check out that new store they just opened up in the 104 Building! Remember?"

Looking over her shoulder and glaring at Neku, she mumbled, "...You can come too, if you like. I hear there's a comic book store there, too...I think..."

Neku shook his head. "I'm not interested in comics or manga or whatever," he replied earnestly, "I came here to spend time with Shiki, and that's just what I plan on doing!" Shiki blushed and looked down at her feet, feeling a bit overwhelmed by Neku's sudden proclamation. Eri noticed this and she gritted her teeth in anger. Grabbing Shiki by the arm, Eri dragged her into the store as quickly as she could, leaving Neku behind in the dust.

'Damn that bitch Eri! Why the hell is she so upset about me and Shiki being friends? Is she unwilling to share their friendship, or...could it be something like love?' Neku pondered, 'Nah, that's just my desires to see real lesbian sex speaking out...better follow them before I miss anything...'

And with that, Neku ran after the two girls into the depths of the store...

* * *

Shiki couldn't take it anymore. Eri still didn't say anything and they were nearly on the other side of the store when she suddenly tripped and fell on the ground. Picking herself up, Shiki exclaimed, "Eri, I'm sorry to say this, but...you've been acting like a real bitch to Neku! He's my friend, don't you get it? Why are you being so weird around him...?"

Eri didn't even turn to look at Shiki as she got up and brushed herself off. She wrapped her arms around herself in some effort to protect her own broken soul as she quietly whispered, "C'mon, Shiki...isn't...isn't it obvious? You suddenly come back to life...I was going to give up everything after you died...and now...and now you have a boyfriend out of the blue...I just don't get it..."

Shiki felt her face flush as she stammered, "H-Hold on! Neku...Neku isn't my boyfriend! Sure, he's kind of cute, but...we're just friends! I'm serious, Eri! Are you...are you jealous of me? Is that why you're so upset?"

Suddenly, Eri started to laugh. It was loud, but sad and pathetic, kind of laugh. Turning around, Shiki could see that Eri was crying. Eri grabbed Shiki by the shoulders and, leaning in close, exclaimed, "You still don't understand, Shiki! I...I...I...I thought I finally had another chance when you came back to life, and...then Neku came along..."

"Eri...I don't...I don't...I need to go and find Neku..."

"DAMMIT, SHIKI! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

With that final confession, Eri slammed her lips hard against Shiki's, knocking them both to the ground. Even though they were in public, Eri paid them no mind as she let her tongue slip into Shiki's mouth. As they continued to do this, Eri slowly moved one of her hands up Shiki's shirt, fondling with the bespectacled girl's petite breasts. Eri's emotions now had complete control of her body.

Shiki, however, was so shocked by Eri's confession and the sudden kiss that she had lost consciousness. Of course, that didn't stop Eri from kissing her, still. Meanwhile, Neku was hiding behind a counter, snapping pictures of the hot lesbian action with his new cellphone. At that same time, Joshua was hiding even farther away, snapping pictures of Neku's ass.

When it was all over, Eri was arrested for assault and obstruction of the peace, while Neku and Shiki had a nice long talk about 'sexual orientation'...

Also, Joshua was arrested just for being a gay pretty boy...


End file.
